


It's Always Been You, It Will Be You Until My Dying Breath

by mycatcanwrite



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Time, Ice Skating, RPF, Sexy Times, Smut, Virtue & Moir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycatcanwrite/pseuds/mycatcanwrite
Summary: Tessa and Scott have returned from their tour overseas. A haircut leads to a very sexy first time and a confession that takes them both by surprise in the very best way possible.





	It's Always Been You, It Will Be You Until My Dying Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this has been stuck in my head for a while and I had to get it out. I know these two have found a million ways to say they are not a couple. So, let's say that's true. What would happen if they just let their guard down and gave in.

”Steph, can you snap a few shots with my phone of Tessa’s haircut so I can post it to my Instagram. I’m almost done here.” Kelly asked her assistant.

”Sure thing.” Stephanie grabbed Kelly’s phone and Tessa posed for a few photos.

Tessa had arrived back in Canada two days ago from the tour overseas and couldn’t wait to get in to see Kelly, her hairdresser. Kelly had colored Tessa’s hair a rich chocolate brown, snipped about three inches off, then parted it down the middle and added a few soft waves. 

Tessa slid her phone out of the back pocket of her jeans and recorded an Instastory turning her head left and right to show off her new hairstyle. She tagged ‘The Hair Gypsy’ and added the hairdresser emoji and a heart.

She hit record again and panned the camera over to Kelly’s work chair and captured Scott looking like he was being punished. She added a heart emoji and wrote “Looking like a new man”.

”Oh, I love it Scott. It looks great.” Tessa told him.

”She cut a lot off.” Scott pouted.

”I think you look terrific. You’ll have no trouble finding plenty of women who agree with me.” She assured him. 

Tessa walked closer to Scott, ”Seriously… we both know you so needed a haircut. Why are you pouting? You’re acting like you’re Sampson as if you lost all of your strength because you had a few hairs cut.” Tessa chuckled. 

Kelly grabbed what looked like a giant blush brush and wiped the little hairs off Scott’s neck. The haircut really did look good, Tessa thought. Kelly had shaped it and left it a bit long. It looked like it did around the time of the Olympics. It was Tessa’s favorite length. 

She pressed record again on her phone. “C’mere… I know the best way to tell if it’s too short.” She opened her arms and Scott went towards her for a hug. “Let me swing the camera around and show everyone.” She grabbed the back of his head and ran her hand through his hair. “See… I can still grab it. Perfect length.” She smiled at the camera while combing her hand through Scott’s hair and stopped the recording. She pressed a few keys and posted it.

Scott grabbed a lock of Tessa’s hair and curled it around his forefinger and pulled it down through his fingers. “You look beautiful, T.”

She smiled, “Thank you. Honestly Scott, your haircut looks great. Marie-France would be so pleased. Trust me. Or don’t. Head out to the bar and see how many women come calling.”

”Ha! Very funny, T.”

”So... thank you so much guys. You both look great. What’s on tap for the rest of the day?” Kelly asked as she put away her scissors and hair products.

”We have to work on the ‘Thank You’ tour. So we’re headed to my place for a working lunch. But first, I’m going to grab one more photo of us for my Instagram.”

Tessa snapped a photo of her and Scott, side by side, looking into the camera. She posted it to her Instagram account and captioned it “Fresh Cuts” and added two hearts.

Tessa and Scott stopped to pick up sandwiches for lunch and headed back to her place. She kept sneaking glances at him. He looked so handsome with the new haircut. He smiled over at her, “What’s up T?”

”Nothing. Just admiring your new look.”

They arrived at her house and made their way to the kitchen. Scott set the bags down on the island and went to the refrigerator. He snagged two waters. Tessa grabbed a few napkins and opened the bags. She handed Scott his club sandwich and took out her turkey and cheese. They ate and made small talk.

”Okay, time to work.” Tessa said. “Let’s grab the laptops, we can work at the dining room table.”

The steady pitter-patter of raindrops hit the windows. Scott looked out the window at the rain falling. He absentmindedly ran his hand through his hair. 

”Are you seriously still worried about your hair?” Tessa asked.

”Huh? Oh. It just feels so short. I’ll get used to it.”

”Well your fans love it, if it makes you feel better.” Tessa had her phone in her hand and was scrolling through the comments on their photo.

He looked at her and rolled his eyes.

”Oh don’t you dare roll your eyes at me Moir. Judging by the comments, the ladies love it. They’re swooning over it.”

”I look like a little boy.” He lamented.

”You hardly look like a little boy. Stop it.”

Tessa walked to him and opened her arms.

He pulled her to him for a hug. He turned his face to her hair and inhaled. It smelled so good. Being in Tessa’s arms always calmed him down. Without even trying, Scott realized they were synching their breaths up. They stood like that for a minute. Scott pulled back and he and Tessa looked at each other. She felt herself searching his eyes. In that instant, everything seemed to change. She couldn’t quite figure it out. Sure, she always thought he was attractive. As a little girl and even a teenager, she had a crush on Scott, but it never went anywhere. It couldn’t. She knew there were moments when Scott had been attracted to her. But, he never acted on it. They made a silent pact to never go there. Their partnership on the ice always came first. But, in this moment, there was a seismic shift. 

”Tessa….” Scott whispered. 

”Yeah.” She whispered back and licked her lips. Their bodies were still touching. Her heart was pounding. She could feel Scott’s pounding as well. 

He reached his right hand up and swiped his thumb across her throat and held it there like at the end of their Gala routine at the Olympics. She felt like a magnet was drawing her to him. She met him halfway and their lips softly touched. They had accidentally kissed numerous times before in practice and even in competition, but this was not like those times. He nipped at her mouth.

Their foreheads touching she asked him,”What are we doing?” 

”I don’t know. I… “

He didn’t finish, instead he kissed her again. This time more forcefully. She felt herself melting into him. He traced his tongue around the inside of her top lip and she opened her mouth. His tongue entered and she started to moan. Every fiber of her body told her this was a bad idea. She was making out with her platonic skating partner. They had managed to make it nearly 21 years without hooking up and now here they were and she wasn’t even feeling an ounce of regret. Scott kissed like he skated, all power and finesse.

They finally pulled apart both needing air. Tessa breathed in deeply thinking oxygen would clear her head and bring her back down to reality. She looked at Scott, he was flushed and his hazel eyes had a wild look to them. They mirrored the look in her emerald green ones. She had to get the situation under control. 

”You know we shouldn’t be doing this.” She stated. 

”I know. So let’s stop.” Scott replied.

”Okay.” 

Neither one made a move. It was as if they were cemented in place. Scott raised his eyebrows at Tessa. She looked at him intently. She blinked slowly. Why wasn’t she moving? Why did her legs feel as if 100 pound weights were attached to them? Why wasn’t he moving, she thought? Why did she want to kiss him again and not stop? 

”I wanna kiss you again.” Scott broke the silence. 

Tessa bit her bottom lip. And, without giving it another thought, she leaned forward and began to assault Scott’s mouth. She threw her hands into this hair and began devouring his mouth. She kissed like she skated, all strength and grace. There was no stopping her. She grabbed his ‘Home is Canada’ t-shirt and lifted it over his head. She slid her hands up his abs and chest and wrapped them around his neck, pressing her lower half to him. He lifted her sweatshirt over her head and dropped it on the floor letting it join his shirt. He then lifted her blush pink t-shirt over her head.

”Jesus, Tessa. Where’s your fucking bra?”

”Didn’t need one.”

She felt his thumb pass gently over her nipple. He was looking down and watching his hand. She unbuttoned his jeans and let them slide them down his legs. He stepped on them and scooted them off and away. He looked up at her seeking permission. She tilted her head to the side and he unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down, following them to the floor. He helped her step out of them and on his way back up, he stopped and inhaled her scent and pulled her pink panties down her legs and tossed them aside. He held onto her hips and with just the tip of his tongue he licked at her core. She jerked a bit and held onto his shoulders to steady herself. There really was no stopping now. He traced a line up her stomach, past her belly button piercing and between her breasts. He reached her mouth and kissed each corner softly. He began to back her towards the dining room wall and pressed her into it. He kissed her neck and Tessa’s mind went blank.

Her right hand travelled from his hip to her intended target. She cupped him in her hand, marveling at how hard he was. She yanked his striped boxers down and he kicked them behind him. 

”T—do you have a condom?”

”We don’t need one. I’m clean. I haven’t been with anyone in two years and I’m on the pill.”

”We really should use one. Twins run in my family.” 

”Have you been with anyone?”

”No.” he told her. “But that’s not the point.”

”You haven’t been with anyone? For how long?” she asked.

”T—c’mon let’s just get a condom.”

”Just answer me.” She pressed.

”I haven’t been with anyone. I promise.”

”Not even in PyeongChang.”

”No.”

”What about when we came back?”

”Nope.” He sighed.

”Not even like a one night stand? You can tell me Scott. I won’t be mad.”

”Tessa—I have not been with anyone in two years. This will be the first sex I have had in two years. I am hard as fucking steel here. You’re killing me. Do you not have a condom?”

”No. I mean yes. I mean I think I do. I’ll check. Can’t we just… you know.”

”Tessa---Go! Please…look for the condom or this will be over before it even starts.”

She smiled at him and slid past him and walked towards her bedroom leaving him in the dining room, naked and hard.

A minute went by, but it might as well have been an hour.

”Scott, come here.” Tessa shouted.

Scott practically sprinted to her bedroom. He found her in her bathroom. 

She made a sad face at him, “I’m sorry, but I don’t have any condoms. But we can still have sex. I mean we’re both clean.”

Scott heaved out a sigh and then he heard her giant laugh and looked up at her.

She was waving a small foil packet at him, “Just kidding.”

He grabbed it from her and she snatched it back. “Let me do it…”

She ripped open the packet and slid the condom out and onto him. 

He grabbed her face in his hands, “Are you sure about this T—I don’t want you to regret this. Or me.”

”Never.”

He hoisted her up onto her black marble counter between her two sinks. She spread her legs and wrapped them around him. He placed a finger inside her and pumped gently. Her head rolled back and she moaned out loud. He added a second finger. She was wet, hot and slick and he was fast losing his senses. 

He checked in with her again, “T—you sure?”

”Scott please… I need you.”

Scott’s hands were cradling the sides of her neck and she looked into this eyes. They were seconds away from either the biggest victory of their lives or the biggest mistake. She nodded at him. The man she trusted most in the world, she trusted him to send her flying into the air and never drop her. And, now she was trusting him with her body in a very different way. He bit his bottom lip and moved his hands down to her butt. He lifted her slightly off the counter and forward and he slid into her. She exhaled a low moan and grabbed his shoulders. He filled her. 

Scott had never felt anything so perfect in his life. He looked at Tessa, he was deep inside her. He could feel her warmth even through the condom. She gently tapped him on his butt. He started a slow and steady rhythm, pumping in and out of her. Tessa’s head rolled back again and she made the most delicious noises. Scott vowed to do whatever he had to just to hear those noises.

”God, this feels so good. Remind me why we waited so long to do this?” she laughed.

He laughed too. “I have no idea.”

Every stroke was like fire. Tessa felt herself getting wetter and wetter. She always imagined sex with Scott would be intense. Not that she ever really let herself think about it, except for a few fleeting moments. The first time was when she was 16. He was 18 and had started dating Jessica. Tessa didn’t like her very much. She couldn’t imagine what Scott saw in her until she watched them at Charlie White’s pool party. Tessa had just grabbed a party cup of Jungle Juice and was sharing a chaise lounge with Fedor. She enjoyed the attention Fedor gave her, despite the fact he was a bit of a rink ho. She hadn’t even really kissed him, but that all changed when she watched Jessica.

Jessica, didn’t just kiss like a girl, she branded Scott. She made a huge production of making out with him. She practically had fucked him in front of everyone, including her ex-boyfriend, Bryce, whom she dumped on television during an interview and then took up with Scott. It was an ugly and messy situation and Jessica loved it. Tessa studied Jessica’s every move, she saw how Scott reacted. No wonder he treated her like the kid sister he never had, she was a little girl compared to Jessica who apparently knew exactly how to treat a man. It wasn’t until years later that Tessa realized exactly what drove girls like Jessica—insecurity. She had to be over the top, she had to be overtly sexual because that was really all she had to offer. It was what girls like Jessica thought they had to do to keep a man, but Scott wasn’t a man. He was a typical horny 18 year old who thought he was in love, but it was probably only lust. He just didn’t have enough experience to understand the difference. 

The next time she fantasized about Scott was two years later, just after Vancouver. She had surgery on her shins and he had left her behind. Radio silence. It had practically killed her. Then, he came to her. He was apologetic and contrite. He knew he had messed up and he vowed to be better, to be the kind of partner she needed. He was attentive and patient. He brought her candy and watched movies with her. Marina brought them the Carmen routine. 

”It will be your greatest moment on the ice, if you can pull it off.” She told them in her clipped Russian accent. “But, Tessa you will have to be a woman. A woman who seduces Scott. Can you be that woman?”

Tessa had barely lost her virginity a few months before that moment. She wasn’t sure if she could seduce any man let alone Scott. 

”This Carmen is different. This Carmen is a sexy murderer. She turns the table on Don Julio. She kills him. She kills him with her sex.” 

Scott looked at Tessa. Her mouth was set and she was listening intently to Marina. She nodded her head. She would be Carmen. She would show everyone including Scott just how sexy she could be. The next few months were excruciating for Scott. Every second of the routine Marina had choreographed involved some form of flirting or touching. He had never laid his hands on Tessa so much. And, Tessa, for her part threw herself into Carmen. She enticed Scott with everything she had, she moved her body in ways that were designed to torture him. When she wrapped her legs around him and rode him around the ice, it required all of his energy to not get hard and do something he would regret. Tessa threw her new persona in his face. She had keyed him up so much that by the time the music stopped and he collapsed onto her in his death scene, his desire for her was so strong he often had to get himself off in the rink’s restroom. Tessa felt it just as deeply. Alone in her bedroom, she would touch herself and imagine it was Scott. 

Now, despite all of the previous moments envisioning sex with Scott, here she was in her bathroom meeting him thrust for thrust on the verge of the most explosive orgasm of her life. She was ready to come undone for this man. 

”God Tessa… you feel so fucking good."

”I’m so close Scott.”

Scott could feel his own release building up, Tessa’s walls started to flutter and quiver. Her moans began to grow louder and her hands were clutching his newly cut hair. He couldn’t hold back any longer. He began to pound into her with longer and deeper thrusts. She was keening now. He could feel her falling. She had never felt this way before, never felt a man fill her so completely. Sex had never felt this satisfying. Scott knew her body better than her, it was impossible she thought. A man who had never touched her in a sexual way, was pulling an orgasm from her that she had only ever imagined in her dreams. 

”Harder… Harder…”she begged him.

Scott responded and Tessa could feel his cock slam into her harder and harder. He went faster and faster, and before long he was ramming into her hard and fast. She lurched forward onto him, her warmth breaking loose and flooding him. She screamed out his name over and over. He jerked into her twice, releasing into the condom. He shouted her name and came again. He stood there, balls deep in her and panting hard. She had her hands draped on his shoulders trying to catch her breath. She finally looked at him and smiled wide. She kissed him.

”Again I have no idea why we waited to do that."

Scott kissed her and gently pulled out. He pulled the condom off and dumped it in the small wastebasket. He tipped her chin towards him and kissed her sweetly.

”I love you.” He confessed.

She stopped kissing him, “What…”

”You heard me.”

Tessa swallowed.

”Okay, that’s a lie.” He started. Tessa’s heart sank. This is the part where he says this can never happen again and it was a mistake. She was so caught up in her own mind games she nearly missed his giant confession. “I’m in love with you, Tessa.”

Tessa sat on the marble counter and tried to make sense of what was happening. Was her skating partner pouring his heart out to her? Did he just admit he was in love with her? 

”T--- did you hear me?”

”Yes.” She managed to finally reply. He looked at her with such hope.

”Well that’s good. That’s very good. Because I love you too, Scott.” She leaned forward and kissed him. “I’m in love with you too.”

Apparently confessions are good for the soul and other parts too as Tessa noticed Scott’s cock start to get hard again. She reached down and began to stroke it. 

”Ignore him, he’ll go away. It’s just been a long time. He’s a bit eager.”

Tessa hopped off the counter and pushed Scott back a little. She dropped to her knees on the fluffy white bathroom rug. She stroked his cock a few times. 

”T—you don’t have to do this. Really.”

”I want to.” She opened her mouth and licked her tongue around his tip. Scott looked down at her. She took him into her mouth. Just a little bit at a time. She licked sloppily on the underside of his cock. She took him a little deeper. Scott had a few blowjobs in his life. More than a few. None compared to this one. Tessa began to stroke him up and down as she took him into her mouth over and over again. She cupped his balls and squeezed gently. Scott wound his fingers into Tessa’s hair. She was going to kill him. It was Carmen all over again. She looked up at him, her huge green eyes luring him in and letting him know she had control. He was only too happy to let her have it. She hollowed her cheeks and began to pump him in and out of her mouth faster and deeper.

”T—I’m close.” He warned her. “I’ll pull out, I promise.” 

”Uhn uhn…”She told him and renewed her torturous pace. 

She slid her teeth against his shaft and devoured him, pushing him all the way to the back of her throat. She let him go and repeated the motion. She let him go again and then sucked him in and held onto his hips and drove her mouth over him and over him. 

Scott couldn’t hold back. He thrust into her mouth and came hard. He jerked a few more times and then he pulled himself out and helped her to her feet. Tessa wiped under lips and used the side of her forefinger to wipe the corners of her mouth.

”Holy shit T. That was…. un-fucking-believable.” He kissed her hard tasting himself on her.

Scott couldn’t wait to reciprocate and make Tessa feel good. He pushed her into the counter and dropped to his knees.

”What are you doing? You don’t have to…”

”I am finishing what I started earlier. Just relax.”

Tessa had never been one to enjoy this. A few guys had tried but it just wound up being a disappointment. 

”Seriously, Scott. It’s okay.”

Scott stood up. He looked at her. “Listen to me. I want to. I want to taste you. I want to make you come. Let me, please.”

”It’s just…” she searched for her words. “It’s just you know. I mean, it’s not like other guys haven’t done this. But, you know they treated it like a chore. Like tit for tat. I’ll do you if you do me. I don’t want you to feel that way.”

”Tessa, I’m not an expert on women or relationships. I don’t even know if I’m that great at sex. But, if a man acts like eating you out is a chore, he’s not a man, at least not the man for you. He’s a fucking douche. I happen to like it. I have actually been told I’m good at it.”

”Okay.” She said. Scott kneeled down again and looked up at her.

”Oh and Scott just for the record, you’re fucking amazing at the sex thing.”

Scott grinned and spread her lips and got to work. He licked long and steady strokes along her center. Tessa’s knees buckled and she placed her hands on the edge of the counter to steady herself. He wasn’t kidding. Scott was a master at cunnilingus. She would never look at their Roxanne lift the same way. He licked her clit in little flicks. He stuck a finger inside her and continued to gently suck on her clit. Tessa’s right hand shot to his head and grabbed a tuft of hair. She started to moan loudly. She lifted her leg and threw it over his shoulder giving him better access. He began to lick her core in earnest. He rammed his tongue inside her, earning him a low and guttural moan. He began to tongue fuck her. She felt another orgasm rising inside of her. She pushed his head into her crotch. She began to thrust into his face. All of her embarrassment and nervousness was long gone, replaced by wanton desire and a yearning so strong she was positive there was a chance it might kill her. Her pussy was now throbbing and only Scott’s tongue would bring her relief. She rose up and slammed his head into her as her orgasm took over and she came into Scott’s mouth, her warmth gushed out of her. She screamed his name so loudly it scared her. Tiny tremors took over her body and she had to push his face away. 

Scott stood up and Tessa could see her wetness all over him, a souvenir of a job well done. She grabbed him and kissed him deeply. She tasted her sweet and tangy flavor on his tongue. 

Neither one said a word. They just looked at each other. The moment was not lost on them. They began to clean themselves up. Scott stopped and grabbed Tessa’s arm. 

”Hey… are you okay? Are we okay?”

”Yes. Most definitely. I’m okay. Really. And we are for sure okay. Right?”

”Yes. Yes we are.”

She walked into her bedroom and he followed her. She grabbed a pair of panties and a tank top and pajama shorts. She went into her walk-in closet and came out with a pair of Scott’s old sweatpants and one of his Leafs t-shirts. 

They got dressed and did some work on the tour. They took breaks to make out and check in with each other.

At 7, Tessa stopped and looked over at Scott. “Hey do you want to stay for dinner and maybe watch a movie. I mean unless you have to go home?”

”No. I mean yes. I mean no, I don’t have to go home and yes, I want to stay for dinner and a movie.”

They ordered Thai and ate it sitting on the floor and watching a Lifetime movie about a teenaged girl tricked into a call-girl ring by an older man pretending to be a teenaged boy interested in her. It was ridiculous and far-fetched, but they didn’t care. The night felt normal and domestic. After they finished eating, they laid on the couch, snuggling and occasionally making out. Any feelings of uncomfortableness never surfaced. It felt like the other thousand nights they had spent watching movies and snuggling. 

The movie ended and Tessa got up and stretched. “Are you staying?”

”Do you want me to?” he asked.

”Do you want to?”

Scott stood up and held Tessa’s face and kissed her with a longing, like a man who had been away from his love for years and was trying to make up for lost time.

”I guess that’s a yes.” She snorted.

They made their way back to her bedroom and slipped off their clothes and slid into the bed. She snuggled into his side and began to trace circles on his chest. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. Moments later, they began to explore each other. They took their time, tracing out scars—imaginary and real--memorizing the plateaus of each other’s body. Scott entered her slowly. Tessa moaned low and soft—feeling him this way—without barriers was like a religious experience. He took his time with her, bringing her to edge over and over but never letting her fall over. Tessa was clutching him wildly. Her legs wrapped around him, she begged him to let her come. Three more times he drove her to the edge of insanity only to pull back. When he finally let her go, he came with her. She had never felt so complete in her life. They settled in and fell asleep entwined with one another. 

They made love two more times that night. Once he woke her up—his head between her legs—she thought she was having the most incredible sex dream. She wasn’t, her reality was even better. The second time, she climbed on top of him, confessing that she had been watching him sleep for five minutes and it had made her horny beyond belief and she couldn’t control herself. She rode him hard and fast chasing her orgasm and when she reached her peak, she came so hard she thought she was going to black out.

The morning light, grey and hazy, filtered into the bedroom. Tessa’s eyes fluttered open and she looked over and saw Scott sleeping peacefully. She felt a bit sore from their activities but it was fine. She reached out her left hand and traced around his jawline. He was so perfect. Why did they wait so long? She thought this would be weird. But, she didn’t feel weirdness or awkwardness. All she felt was happy. She felt love. Scott’s lashes started to move and he shifted in the bed. He opened one eye and breathed in sleepily. He opened the other eye and focused on her face. 

”Hey sleepyhead…”he smiled at her.

”Hey, yourself.”

”How about I make you some breakfast?” he asked.

”Well I certainly will not turn down a man who wants to cook for me.”

”Great. How does scrambled eggs, toast and coffee sound?”

”Like I want to fuck you all over again.”

Scott’s eyebrows jumped up. Tessa rarely cursed and he wasn’t used to her being this coarse.

”Well okay then… eggs, toast, coffee and then a good fucking.”

He sat up and pushed the duvet back. He got out of the bed and leaned over and kissed her.

She watched him walk out of her bedroom enjoying the view.

Scott began to whisk the eggs, he added a little half and half. He put the bread in the toaster. He started the French press and slowly heated up the eggs. He got plates down and set two places on the island. He grabbed butter and jam out of the fridge. 

He heard Tessa’s front door unlock and open. He stopped scrambling the eggs in the pan and looked up.

”Jordan?”

Standing in the kitchen doorway was Tessa’s older sister. She had a bag in her hand. 

”Hey Scott…what are you doing here?”

Scott tried to think fast. “I, uh. We have practice later. I came over to work on the tour. I didn’t know you were stopping by.”

”Clearly.” Jordan gave his boxers and t-shirt a once over. “We were supposed to have breakfast. I brought bagels.” She walked over and hugged him. “I like your haircut.”

”Thanks. Oh… well I was just making scrambled eggs and toast. There’s plenty.” He went over to the glass-front cupboard and took out another plate.

”Jordan—I really think it’s going to rain. Scott?”

Scott turned around and came face to face with Kate Virtue. 

”Kate, hey. Hi. Wow.”

”Oh it’s so good to see you Scott. We missed you. Look at your haircut. I love it. Come over here. Let me hug you. You’re here early. Tessa didn’t say you’d be joining us but what a lovely treat.”

Scott was panicking. There was really no good explanation for him being in Tessa’s house at 9am. Yes, everyone in the Virtue-Moir families knew Tessa and Scott had a unique and special relationship. No one questioned the early mornings, the late nights, or the sleepovers. But, this was different. He was standing in Tessa’s kitchen, making breakfast in his underwear and Tessa was nowhere to be found. Beyond that, she never even mentioned she had a breakfast planned with her mom and sister.

”Okay, well I am going to use the bathroom and I will be right back…” Kate declared.

She walked out and Scott and Jordan were left alone. 

”Do you want some coffee?” Scott asked.

”Yes, please. So, how’s my sister?”

”She’s good. She’s getting ready. I, uh, surprised her by coming over early.” 

”Oh… “ Jordan said and sat down at the island.

Tessa came around the corner and stood in the doorway. She walked in and went straight towards Scott who was at the stove. She threw her arms around his neck.

”This smells so good. I can’t wait to eat it. And, then I am going to eat you.” She kissed him.

Scott didn’t move. He whispered over her lips, “Your mom and sister are here.”

”Oh stop… would you. Now kiss me.”

”Good morning, Tessa.”

Tessa froze at the sound of the first voice she ever heard in her life. She unwound her arms from Scott and turned around and saw her mother standing in the doorway to her kitchen. Jordan smiled at her from her stool and lifted her coffee mug to her in a silent toast.

”Mom…. Jordan. Hi… I am so happy to see you guys.”

”Yeah I am sure you are.” Jordan smirked.

”I invited Scott to breakfast. I hope that’s okay.”

”Of course it is honey.” Her mom responded and hugged her youngest child. “We missed you both so much. It was so nice of Scott to cook eggs and make coffee. Did you forget to tell him we were bringing bagels?”

”No, uh. I thought someone might want toast.” Scott interjected.

The four of them sat down at the table in the breakfast nook and enjoyed each other’s company. Kate and Jordan asked plenty of questions about the overseas tour and the Gold Medal Plates trip. They asked about the ‘Thank You’ tour. Tessa began to relax. She convinced herself that it was all okay. Her mother didn’t suspect anything and while Jordan would probably grill her, it was survivable.

Scott got up, “Anyone want more coffee?”

”Yes please” Jordan said.

Scott began to pour coffee into the cups.

"So tell me Scott, does Alma know?"

Scott paused and looked at her, “Know what?”

”That you’re sleeping with my daughter.”

Tessa who had been pouring half and half into her mug, startled and it splashed onto the table.

Scott was just staring at Kate, unable or unwilling to answer. He looked at Tessa. 

”Mom, Scott and I are not… I mean. We aren’t. It’s not what you think.”

”Tessa, don’t lie to me. It’s 9am. You are most definitely not an early riser so the very idea that Scott came over here prior to 9am to cook us breakfast is absurd. Which means he spent the night. Which I know he has done before. But, he’s always slept on the couch or in the guest bedroom. I checked and neither of which looks like anyone slept in there. And your clothes including his are in the dining room. I am not stupid, Tessa.”

”I love her. I’m in love with her” Scott blurted out.

”Oh” Jordan barked.

Tessa looked at him and her mother.

”I just... I think I have loved her from the day I met her. I was probably in love with her back then even. If I am being honest, I have always loved her. It’s always been her. It has always been Tessa. It was Tessa way back then when we were little kids. It’s, it's Tessa now. It will always be Tessa. It will be her until my dying breath.”

Silence filled the kitchen. Jordan looked at her mom whose tears began to fill her eyes. Tessa reached up to her cheeks and felt her tears streaming down her face as she looked at Scott. She had never felt so loved in her life. She had only a few boyfriends ever, never anything very serious. She blamed it on their training and the hours it took to become an Olympic athlete. She also knew it had to do with her father’s betrayal of the family. And, in an instant, Scott—the one constant and true man in her life—changed all that. 

Tessa stood up slowly. She grabbed his face and turned him towards her and kissed him deeply.

”I love you too… so, so very much.”

”Better let Joe know he won the bet.” Jordan told her mom.

”What bet? What are you talking about? You bet on us?” Tessa asked.

”Yeah, a bunch of us Virtues and Moirs… we took bets back when you decided to come back for 2018. Joe said it would happen after the Olympics, around the time you returned from the overseas trip.”

”Did you bet money?” Scott asked.

”Oh yeah, of course. He won like $1500 bucks.”

”You gotta be kidding me!” Scott said stunned.

”Oh c’mon now Scott, can you blame us? Trust me when I say everyone is going to be happy.” Kate exclaimed.

”Not as happy as Joe.” Tessa chuckled.


End file.
